


Болевая точка

by AppleOfYourEye



Category: Among Us (Video Game), South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Angst, Astronauts, Explicit Language, Gen, Idiots in Love, Investigations, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery, Partial Mind Control, Retelling, Survival, Thriller, Virus
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleOfYourEye/pseuds/AppleOfYourEye
Summary: "Among us"!AU. Космический корабль, Стэн и Кайл балансируют на грани «передружба-недоотношения», а в это время инопланетный вирус заставляет одного из членов их экипажа убивать остальных.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick & Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 2





	Болевая точка

**Author's Note:**

> Бетагамма — [Leshaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/profile).
> 
> Частичный (вполне себе многими частями) ретеллинг [короткометражки по "Among us"](https://www.igromania.ru/news/99545/Po_motivam_Among_Us_vypustili_korotkometrazhnyy_film.html). Если не видели, то посмотрите уже после прочтения фика: спойлеры, все дела.
> 
> Стэнокайл, упоминается Стэн/Венди (в прошлом) и Кайл/Бебе (в прошлом), насчёт Кенни и Баттерса - в глазах смотрящего.
> 
> Также опубликовано на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10159951).
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: разрешено копирование текста с указанием автора/переводчика и ссылки на исходную публикацию (фикбук или ao3)

Кенни понимает, что происходит какой-то пиздец, когда дверь, ведущая к реактору, в очередной раз оказывается заблокированной. Привыкший лишний раз не трепать языком (если дело не касается пошлых шуток, конечно), он подозрениями ни с кем не делится, лишь присматривается к остальным, анализирует недавно происходившее с их маленьким экипажем и периодически записывает то, что ему кажется важным. Конечно, у него нет таких мозгов, как у Кайла, Венди или, прости господи, Картмана, однако как он может доверять кому-либо из них сейчас?

Молчаливое наблюдение, впрочем, тоже не спасает; зайдя в их с Баттерсом каюту, Кенни замечает, что вещи лежат не на положенных местах. Да, может, он и распиздяй, однако в собственном бардаке он ориентируется прекрасно, а потому сразу понимает: заведшаяся на корабле крыса что-то искала.

Нет, не просто что-то — искала записи. Компромат на саму себя. Но не нашла: Кенни осторожен, с бумагами не расстаётся.

Умирать ему, если что, придётся не впервой (ну, блядь, ещё бы!), однако одним им дело, скорее всего, не ограничится. И поэтому выбора нет: кому-то довериться всё же придётся.

Когда он несколько раз слышит доносящийся из вентиляционных труб шорох, он понимает: времени на раздумья не осталось. Вспомнив расположение труб, он направляется в коммуникационную: судя по всему, это помещение сейчас самое безопасное. Главное — чтобы там был хоть кто-то; в идеале, конечно, их местная «интеллектуальная элита», но это не обяза...

У модуля стоит Бебе. Напряжённо закусив губу, она крутит ручку настройки, но, завидев Кенни, оборачивается и опускает наушники на шею.

— Поможешь? — спрашивает она. — Я долблюсь уже битый час, но всё время слышу только помехи.

Кенни оценивающе окидывает её взглядом. Бебе, конечно, не Венди, но, несмотря на все стереотипы о блондинках и любительницах розового цвета, совершенно не дура — а ещё, в отличие от того же Баттерса (прости, Баттеркап), практически лишена наивности. До хитрожопости Картмана ей, понятное дело, далеко, но это и к лучшему, особенно с учётом того, что Картман — одна из наиболее вероятных кандидатур на роль предателя.

Решение принято.

Кенни заранее скидывает капюшон, чтобы не приходилось тратить время на извечные «Что ты там бормочешь?» и последующие повторения, расстёгивает парку, вытаскивает из внутреннего кармана записи и протягивает их Бебе.

— Возьми.

Бебе непонимающе хмурит брови, но бумаги берёт.

— Что это?

— Нет времени объяснять. На корабле заражённый вирусом предатель, и он понял, что я догадался о его существовании.

— Кенни…

— Не доверяй никому. Я ни в ком не уверен, только в Баттерсе, да и то лишь потому, что он моя сладенькая булочка. Если будешь уверена в Кайле и Венди, то передай инфу им, но пока...

— Кенни… — растерянно повторяет Бебе, но тот прерывает её, качая головой:

— Будь осторожна. И обними за меня Баттерса. — А затем Кенни выходит, оставив ошарашенную Бебе слушать в наушниках наверняка раздражающие помехи.

Он знает, что нет никакого смысла околачиваться в просматриваемых через камеры коридорах, ведь вся связь на корабле наебнулась, но всё равно идёт туда; дело, наверное, в иллюзии безопасности. Пожалуй, нужно скорректировать курс корабля, проложить маршрут подальше от локаций, где могут быть ещё вирусы. Кенни склоняется над картой, пытается сосредоточиться — но тут вентиляционный люк открывается, а дверь — даже отсюда понятно — блокируется.

Он думал, что готов смириться с предательством любого из них — тех, с кем с самого детства проходил через огонь и воду, — но всё равно, узнав предателя, не способен до конца осознать происходящее. Может, именно поэтому и сопротивляется он куда более вяло, чем мог бы.

«Интересно, воскресну ли я на этот раз?» — думает Кенни перед тем, как его шею рассекает лезвие ножа.

***

Вид у Баттерса настолько подавленный, что Бебе — да и остальным, наверное, тоже — плакать хочется. Именно это она и делает: может, космонавтам лить слёзы и не пристало, но она, чёрт возьми, потеряла если не друга, то приятеля так точно, так что Картман со своими сраными нотациями на этот счёт может идти на хер.

Дверь открывается; в кафетерий заходят Кайл и Стэн. Увидев лица остальных, они тут же перестают улыбаться (наверняка опять сейчас ворковали на этой своей чёртовой грани «передружба-недоотношения», вот и рты у них до ушей), и Стэн спрашивает:

— В чём дело?

Баттерс, не в силах говорить, молча качает головой. Отвечает от лица всех Картман:

— Кенни мёртв.

— Что?.. — потрясённо выдыхает Кайл. Тоже качает головой, будто в немом отрицании, но тут же, как и подобает капитану, берёт себя в руки и относительно спокойно спрашивает: — Как?

Венди указывает рукой на стол, за которым они обычно ели или обсуждали насущные вопросы. Теперь же на этом столе лежит окровавленный нож.

— Перерезанное горло, — отрывисто говорит она и, скривившись, отворачивается.

— То есть… убийство? — недоверчиво уточняет Стэн.

Картман огрызается в ответ:

— Да ты пиздец как догадлив, чёртов хиппи.

Стэн предсказуемо на оскорбление не реагирует, лишь отходит на шаг назад и в защитном жесте сжимает плечи Кайла. Тот едва заметно придвигается к нему и, глядя на орудие убийства, напряжённо закусывает губу.

Бебе тяжело вздыхает. Ей хочется без остановки хлестать себя по щекам за то, что не бросила тогда на хер чинить этот чёртов модуль вместо того, чтобы последовать за Кенни: может, тогда он был бы жив.

Но кое-что сделать для него — и для остальных — она всё же может. Кенни просил приберечь информацию, но как об этом вообще может идти речь, если…

Выпрямившись в полный рост, Бебе вытаскивает записи Кенни и пускается в путаные объяснения. Едва обозначив положение, она притормаживает, чтобы перевести дух, и воцарившаяся после этого тишина оглушает.

— То есть вся эта поебота началась после миссии на Ганимеде? — спрашивает в конце концов Картман.

— Согласно записям Кенни — да. — Бебе перелистывает до нужной страницы и указывает пальцем на посвящённый Ганимеду фрагмент. — Вот, видите, мы тогда…

— Не после миссии на Ганимеде, — хрипло перебивает Кайл. — А после передышки на Каллисто, когда мы ту миссию завершили. Говорил же я, что не надо? Говорил, ну?

— Перестань! — рявкает Картман. Очевидно, реплику Кайла он принял на свой счёт, ведь инициатором того, чтобы завернуть на Каллисто, был именно Картман. Потому что: «Да ладно вам, ребят, давайте расслабимся, вы ведь и сами уже заебались». Вот и расслабились.

Неожиданно — впервые с тех самых пор, как стало известно о смерти Кенни, — голос подаёт Баттерс:

— Что именно началось?

Баттерс сидит на полу, съёжившись, и у Бебе сердце сжимается. Она тянет было руку, чтобы дотронуться до него, но её опережает Стэн: присев рядом, он приобнимает Баттерса и принимается сочувственно поглаживать его по спине.

— Как я понимаю — заражение, — отвечает Кайл, а затем оборачивается к Бебе. — Верно, Барбс?

Бебе, даже не глядя на Стэна, понимает, что тот, услышав эту реплику, до скрежета стиснул зубы. В другой момент она объяснила бы, что между ней и Кайлом (как, собственно, и между Стэном с Венди) давно уже ничего нет, что ревность абсолютно бессмысленна, так что без разницы, обращается к ней Кайл как «Барбс», «Бебе» или даже «Стивенс», — но сейчас и в самом деле есть вещи поважнее.

— Верно, — подтверждает она. — Слово «заражение» Кенни подчеркнул аж три раза. — Бебе сама не знает, зачем акцентирует внимание на этом. Наверное, чтобы себя же убедить: это не вина друга (или подруги) детства, это всё вирус.

А Венди добавляет:

— Я помню лекции. Узнаю симптомы. Вирус Пэ-Пэ-912-тетра — он воздействует на мозг и превращает заражённого в монстра. Находит эмоциональную болевую точку и воздействует через неё. Что характерно, вирус не вытесняет личность, а лишь активизирует худшие качества, уничтожает моральные установки. И из всех спутников Юпитера он есть только на Каллисто.

— Выходит... — Кайл на секунду прикрывает глаза, а затем озвучивает то, что все остальные, несомненно, тоже уже поняли: — Выходит, предатель сейчас находится среди нас.

Картман подрывается с места, на ходу достаёт карту члена экипажа и блокирует все выходы из кафетерия один за другим.

— Никто, — рычит он, — никто, сука, не выйдет отсюда, пока мы не вычислим тварину, слышите?!

— И как ты собираешься это сделать? — ровно интересуется Стэн. — Информации у нас мало.

— Значит, соберём по крупицам, — решительно заявляет Кайл и, явно ища поддержки, переводит взгляд на Стэна. Тот, помедлив, кивает. — Кто... кто нашёл тело?

— Я, — сдавленно откликается Баттерс. У Бебе снова сжимается сердце.

— Где и когда?

— В навигационной. Минут двадцать назад.

— Незадолго до этого там должна была быть Венди, — вспоминает, наморщив лоб, Стэн.

Венди, услышав это, приподнимает брови.

— Верно, — кивает Кайл. — На последней планёрке я говорил, что нужно разобраться с проводами в навигационной, и Венди вызвалась добровольцем. Венди, ты… — Он оборачивается к ней. Та смотрит на него, сощурившись. — Что ты видела или слышала?

Теперь взгляды всех прикованы к ней, и Бебе не исключение. Венди пару мгновений продолжает смотреть Кайлу в лицо, а затем сообщает:

— Меня там не было.

— В смысле, блядь, тебя там не было? — ощеривается Картман. — Какого хрена ты…

Кайл осаживает его, подняв руку:

— Полегче, жиртрест. Капитан здесь не ты. Но всё же, Венди, где ты была?

— В управлении, — пожимает плечами Венди. — С проводами в навигационной я разобралась быстрее, чем планировала. А следующим на очереди в этом плане было управление.

Баттерс поднимается с пола и прислоняется к стене. Стэн тут же, будто с облегчением, отходит от него и предсказуемо перемещается Кайлу за спину.

— А я, блядь, был в электрике, — заявляет Картман. — Электрика находится не так далеко от от управления, но что-то, Тестабургер, я тебя там не видел.

Бебе иррационально хочет врезать Картману, потому что — да на что он, мать его, намекает? На то, что Венди врёт и что убийца — она? Этого же просто не…

— Я же сказал, жиртрест, полегче на поворотах! — рявкает Кайл. Бебе обняла бы его прямо сейчас, если бы не нежелание разбираться, вдобавок ко всему, ещё и с ревностью Стэна. — Так, ладно. Мы со Стэном были в щитовой. От управления далеко. Зато к коммуникационной близко, и Бебе мы там видели. А ты где был до навигационной, Баттерс?

Баттерс бормочет в ответ:

— Верхний двигатель. Принимал энергию.

— Да, я его видел, — скупо кивает Картман.

— Хорошо. Но от управления тоже далеко. — Кайл шумно выдыхает, кладёт ладони на стол и испепеляет взглядом окровавленный нож, словно тот может дать ответ на все их вопросы. — Венди, слушай. Я ни на что не намекаю и не хочу делать поспешных выводов, но это и вправду выглядит подозрительно.

У Бебе, когда она слышит это, перехватывает дыхание. У Венди, кажется, тоже.

— Серьёзно, Кайл? — Венди кладёт ногу на ногу и скрещивает руки на груди. — Разве я зарекомендовала себя как человек, у которого слова расходятся с делом? Если уж ты не веришь мне, то посмотри записи камер. И навигационная, и управление находятся как раз под обзором.

Бебе в ужасе опускается на стул. Уж кому как не ей знать: нет на камерах никаких записей, потому что коммуникационный модуль, включая видеосъёмку, тогда накрылся. Теперь уже очевидно, что не просто накрылся, а был выведен кем-то из строя намеренно.

Бебе, бывало, поступала по отношению к Венди непорядочно, но всё равно всегда любила её как сестру — и поэтому не может произнести вслух то, что ради всеобщего блага должна, просто не может. Однако мгновением после оказывается, что необходимости нет: это делает Кайл.

— Вен, связи не было. Два часа назад Бебе доложила мне о неполадках и всё это время их устраняла. Запись не велась, те же коммуникаторы не перезагрузились до сих пор. Ты не могла не знать об этом.

Да, вот именно поэтому капитаном они выбрали Кайла. Потому что он никогда не избегает правды, какой бы горькой она ни была.

Венди переводит на Бебе взгляд, в котором плещется обида. Словно камеры из строя вывела сама Бебе.

— Ну что ж, — Венди с достоинством вскидывает голову, — в таком случае, речь идёт о доверии. — «Не доверяй никому», — проносятся в голове у Бебе слова Кенни, и она впивается ногтями в ладони. — Насколько ты доверяешь Эрику Картману, который утверждает, что не видел меня в управлении, хотя, вообще-то, именно там я и была?

Неожиданно в разговор включается Баттерс:

— Подождите, а… а анализы? Мы же можем, ну... исследовать сейчас кровь каждого, и тогда будет понятно, кто именно заражён и можно ли это излечить.

У Бебе снова слёзы на глаза наворачиваются. Подумать только — Баттерс только что потерял Кенни, но всё равно думает, как вылечить его убийцу.

— Не вариант, — качает головой Стэн. — Подходящее оборудование есть только на системах «Мира» и «Полюс». Я отследил их местоположение буквально вчера, и… — Стэн тяжело вздыхает. — В общем, мы здесь одни. Пока мы достигнем «Миры» или «Полюса», нас всех попросту перебьют.

— Поэтому мы должны принять решение здесь и сейчас, — припечатывает Кайл. Переведя дух, он продолжает: — Подведём итог. По плану на предполагаемый момент гибели Кенни в навигационной должна была быть Венди. Венди утверждает, что была в это время в управлении. Подтвердить её слова никто не может, и при этом Картман настаивает, что был относительно недалеко от управления и Венди поблизости не видел. Так что...

Кайл замолкает и сглатывает.

— Так что, — тут же подхватывает Стэн, — нужно сначала понять, не оговаривает ли Картман Венди.

— Именно. Спасибо.

— Так что, Кей? — спрашивает Стэн. — Как по-твоему, Картман врёт?

Следующую минуту Кайл и Картман испепеляют друг друга взглядом. Бебе напряжённо всматривается то в них, то в Венди — и с ужасом замечает, что Венди сидит будто на иголках, в то время как Картман пусть и не спокоен как удав, но явно в своих словах уверен.

Наконец Кайл заговаривает:

— Жиртрест, конечно, тот ещё козёл…

— Э-эй! — тут же реагирует Картман, однако Кайл не обращает внимания:

— ...но я знаю, что он бы, если б мог, предпочёл сделать нас всех рабами, а не переубивать и царствовать над трупами. Думаю, он говорит правду.

Нет, Кайл не обвиняет Венди, Бебе понимает это, ведь Картман и правда вполне мог попросту её не заметить... но всё равно все осознают: только что Венди был подписан приговор.

— Я голосую за то, что предатель — Венди Тестабургер, — решительно произносит в подтверждение того Картман.

Вот и всё. Жребий брошен, Рубикон перейдён. Бебе смотрит на Картмана, на Баттерса, на Стэна с Кайлом — и понимает, что её голос в любом случае ничего уже не решит.

Венди гневно распахивает глаза.

— Вы… то есть вы что, правда… — начинает было она, но, заметив мрачные взгляды остальных, тут же себя обрывает. Глубоко вздохнув, она спрашивает другое: — И что теперь? Казните меня?

О боже.

Нет. Нет. Скорее всего, Венди и вправду заражена этим блядским вирусом, но убивать её…

— Должен быть другой выход, — умоляюще произносит Бебе. По лицу текут слёзы.

Кайл печально качает головой:

— И какой же? Держать в анабиозе — было бы здорово, но ресурсов нет. Вырубать ударом по голове каждые, не знаю, минут пятнадцать — это утопия, регенерацию вирус даёт огого какую. Плюс ещё риск заражения кого-то из нас… нет, тут без вариантов.

Венди поднимается со стула и выпрямляет спину настолько сильно, что слышится хруст позвонков.

— Что ж, — дрожащим голосом произносит она, — я вижу, решение вы уже приняли. Я не буду ни умолять вас, ни даже сопротивляться. Но знайте, что вам же хуже. Кто-то из вас будет следующим.

Несколькими минутами позже Бебе слышит, как система отсчитывает: «Девять. Восемь. Семь. Шесть...», и слёзы текут по её лицу уже непрерывным потоком. Ей хочется наплевать на всё, хочется кинуться к Венди, которую от смерти отделяют считанные секунды, — но её, словно прочитав её мысли, перехватывают Кайл со Стэном и мягко разворачивают к себе. Так что Бебе не видит, как Венди падает в открытый космос; впрочем, и слава богу.

— Мне тоже очень жаль, — шепчет Стэн. — Венди была и моим другом тоже, даже после того, как мы расстались, но сейчас… это была уже не Венди.

Бебе знает, что так и есть, но от этого не легче.

***

«Да что ж ты будешь делать, — проносится в голове у Кайла, когда свет в очередной раз выключается. — Как же затрахало».

Хотя, если смотреть с другой стороны, — Кайл даже рад, что постоянно возникают какие-то неполадки: это отвлекает от мыслей о Кенни. И о Венди: как бы то ни было, Кайл искренне скорбит по тому человеку, которым она была раньше. Да, они не слишком ладили — так уж повелось ещё со школьных времён, когда Кайл ревновал к ней Стэна, а Венди это, должно быть, чувствовала, — но он искренне её уважал и в какой-то степени чувствовал родственную душу. При других обстоятельствах, наверное, они могли бы общаться куда теснее… впрочем, теперь-то уж что об этом говорить?

Кайл добирается до электрики, открывает щиток, смотрит на рубильники и недоумевает, какого чёрта те опять находятся в неправильном положении.

«Ничего не сломано. Они просто переключены. Автоматически? Да вроде как не с чего. — Он напряжённо потирает переносицу, а затем принимается за настройку. — Это правда странно. Как будто...»

Следующую мысль Кайл не в силах озвучить даже самому себе — но он должен, обязан, потому что, принимая капитанское звание, он понимал, что принимает также и ответственность. Так что он глубоко вдыхает, закрывает глаза и на рваном выдохе додумывает:

«…как будто кто-то устраивает саботаж, как тогда со связью».

Венди была права. Убийца всё ещё среди них. Господи боже.

Подняв с пола на всякий случай захваченный с собой чемоданчик с отвёртками, Кайл на деревянных ногах выходит из электрики и не оглядываясь — потому что ему попросту страшно — направляется в сторону охранных систем.

«Нужно посмотреть записи с камер, — повторяет он себе, словно мантру. — Нужно…»

Что нужно ещё, он домыслить не успевает. Рядом с компьютерами лежит Бебе: её глаза широко распахнуты, рот раскрыт в предсмертном крике, в черепе торчит нож, а на светлых волосах виднеются брызги крови...

Чемоданчик с отвёртками выпадает из резко ослабевших рук.

— Не-ет, — выдыхает Кайл. — Нет, ну нет же!..

Он зажмуривает глаза, снова их открывает. Тело Бебе никуда не исчезло — не сон.

Кайл слышит шаги сзади; проснувшийся инстинкт самосохранения заставляет его обернуться, и он замечает Баттерса. Тот совершенно не выглядит как человек, решившийся на убийство, поэтому Кайл лишь указывает на тело Бебе: в немом жесте, потому что слова не…

Баттерс подбегает к Кайлу, бьёт его коленом в солнечное сплетение, заламывает руки за спину и кричит во всё горло:

— Пацаны, пацаны! Кэп убил Бебе!

Дальнейшие минуты словно выпадают из памяти. Следующее, что Кайл осознаёт, — он привязан к стулу в кафетерии, Картман блокирует двери, Баттерс затягивает узлы потуже, а во взгляде Стэна сквозит какое-то странное отчаяние.

«Не смотри на меня так, — мысленно его умоляет Кайл, не обращая внимания на всё глубже впивающиеся в тело верёвки. — Стэнни, чувак, не смотри на меня так, ты же не думаешь, что это и правда я, да?..»

— Итак, — вкрадчиво произносит закончивший с дверями Картман, — кажется, вот и ответ на все загадки.

Сделав над собой усилие, Кайл мотает головой и тихо отвечает:

— Это не я.

— Я видел! — кричит Баттерс. — Видел тебя там, видел!

— Потому что я нашёл тело. Наткнулся на него точно так же, как и ты, только немного раньше.

— И насколько же раньше, Ка-е-ел? — щурится Картман. — Сейчас-то проблем со связью нет. Почему же ты не сообщил нам, а тёрся рядом?

— Я… был в шоке?.. — неуверенно, словно вопросительно отзывается Кайл — и вынужденно признаёт, что сам он на месте Картмана спрашивал бы абсолютно то же самое.

Картман складывает руки на груди.

— О да, жидяра, отмазка просто охуительная.

— Осади, жиртрест, — подаёт наконец голос Стэн. — Это не Кайл, я… я в это не верю.

— С чего бы? То, что вы трахаетесь, ещё не повод!

— Да не трахаемся мы! И вообще, за базаром следи! — огрызается Стэн. Затем переводит дух и заговаривает уже спокойно: — Давайте рассуждать логически, хорошо?

Картман и Баттерс, помедлив, молча кивают. Кайлу не нужно даже кивать: он за это всегда. Сам он сейчас мыслить логически не в состоянии, но… когда у него что-то не получается — рядом Стэн. Слава богу, что у него есть Стэн.

— Итак, — продолжает Стэн, — давайте по порядку. Где было найдено тело?

Кайл и Баттерс отвечают одновременно:

— В охране.

— В охране, — вторит Стэн. Садится прямо на стол и смотрит Кайлу в лицо: — За каким чёртом тебя понесло в охрану, чел?

— Хороший вопрос, — поддакивает Картман.

Кайл отгоняет подступающие к глазам слёзы и через силу отвечает:

— Чтобы записи посмотреть. Свет не мог столько раз отключаться без… вмешательства извне. Нужно было разобраться.

А ведь Бебе наверняка зашла в охрану с той же самой целью. Может, не могла смириться с предательством — как они тогда полагали — Венди, а может…

— А тебя, Баттерс? — спрашивает Стэн.

— Принять энергию из оружейной.

— Опять принять энергию?! — взвизгивает Картман. — Когда прикончили Кенни, ты занимался тем же самым! То есть ты всё это время не мог разобраться с блядской энергией? И свет, кстати, ни разу не чинил… Что же ты делал, Баттерс?

— Лежал я! — ярится тот. — В каюте лежал! Думаешь, я мог разбираться с делами, когда Кенни только что…

Он закрывает лицо руками.

Картман на удивление перестаёт на него наседать и склоняется к Кайлу. Тот, ощутив вторжение в личное пространство, морщится.

— Ладно, еврей. Допустим, у тебя возникли подозрения. Почему же ты попёрся туда в одиночку, а не созвал собрание? А, капитан? — Последнее слово звучит особенно ядовито.

У Кайла на удивление прорезается голос.

— Потому что, блядь, я не хотел очередной охоты на ведьм! — рычит он. — Хотел для начала… убедиться сам. — Он выпрямляет, насколько это возможно связанным, спину, щурит глаза и идёт в наступление уже сам: — А ты-то, жиртрест? Ты готов линчевать то меня, то Баттерса, то снова меня — странно, не находишь? Это ведь ты утверждал, что не видел Венди в управлении!

— Я и правда её не видел! И если уж на то пошло, то это твой любовничек-хиппи заговорил о Венди первым, и наверняка неспроста!

Кайла начинает трясти.

— Вот только Стэна, сука, не трогай!..

— Заткнитесь оба! — восклицает Стэн. Кажется, он сейчас — единственный голос разума в этой комнате. — Картман, я заговорил о Венди лишь потому, что думал, вдруг она видела убийцу. Я не собирался её обвинять.

«Да, верно, — проносится у Кайла в голове. — Это ведь я подтвердил, что Картман не врал. Тоже не собирался обвинять Венди, но… фактически её убил я».

Так, ладно. Собственное чувство вины придётся пока что запихнуть куда подальше. Сначала нужно вычислить предателя — теперь уже настоящего.

Он думает всё-таки предложить посмотреть записи, но тут же осознаёт, что в текущем составе этого делать уже никто не будет. Кого-то точно выбросят в открытый космос. Скорее всего — его самого.

Вынырнув из беспорядочных мыслей, он обнаруживает, что всё это время вокруг него, оказывается, по-прежнему разгорался спор.

— ...ну да, конечно, мы все тут хуёвые, один ты, Баттерс, хороший! — саркастически комментирует Картман. — А напомнить тебе, кто в наших детских играх неизменно был единственным суперзлодеем? А, Профессор Хаос?

— Эрик, я всегда знал, где грань! — защищается Баттерс. — И никогда не вредил близким по-настоящему, не говоря уже об убийствах!

— А как насчёт того, что уже второй раз подряд труп нашёл ты? — В голосе Картмана прорезаются истерические нотки. — Не верю я, что ты всё ещё ебался с энергией! Нахрена тебя в охрану понесло на самом деле? Убийца решил вернуться на место преступления?

— Эрик!.. — вновь восклицает Баттерс.

Картман же, насладившись выражением ужаса на его лице, продолжает:

— Что, крыса, попался ты, вот тебе и страшно? — Удовлетворённо хмыкнув, он опирается руками на стол. — Думал, раз ты весь из себя такой типа зайка, то никто и не поймёт, что это ты пробил череп милашке Стивенс?

...мир будто останавливается. Кайл холодеет.

Он поворачивает голову в сторону Баттерса, ловит его взгляд и понимает, что оба они думают сейчас об одном и том же.

Картман недоумённо спрашивает: 

— Эй, вы чего так вытаращились? У меня что, член на лбу отрос?

«Да нет, не член. Кое-что похуже».

— Я ни разу, — медленно проговаривает Кайл, — ни разу не упоминал, что Бебе убили ударом именно в череп. И Баттерс не упоминал тоже.

— Вот ты и попался, жирный ублюдок, — подытоживает Стэн.

Теперь ужас плещется уже в глазах Картмана.

— Пацаны… — Он пятится, подняв руки вверх, и упирается спиной в собственноручно же заблокированную дверь. — Пацаны, это не то, о чём вы подумали.

— Ври больше, — цедит Баттерс и достаёт из кобуры пистолет.

Стэн в это время опускается на корточки и разрезает опутывавшие Кайла верёвки.

— Я знал, чел, — срывающимся шёпотом произносит он, орудуя ножом, — я знал, знал, что это не ты.

Позже Кайл наверняка почувствует тепло и облегчение от того, что Стэн единственный в нём не усомнился, но сейчас это эмоций почему-то не вызывает.

Едва блокировка дверей отключается, как Картман судорожно дёргается, но, получив от Стэна удар под дых, замирает. Баттерс продолжает держать его на прицеле.

— Только попробуй, — рычит Кайл, заламывая Картману руки. — Только попробуй, гнида, рыпнуться ещё раз.

Картман больше не вырывается, но, пока его волокут к шлюзу, продолжает отчаянно убеждать:

— Ребят… ребят, честное слово, это не я! Кайл, Баттерс, на самом деле я… я первым нашёл тело, ещё до вас, но не стал докладывать! Я испугался, подумал, что если доложу, то вы тут же подумаете на меня, типа я тогда специально подставил Венди! Но это не так, я на полном серьёзе думал, что это она! Да послушайте же вы, ну…

Никто не слушает.

Истерические визги Картмана заглушают даже обратный отсчёт.

— ...я правда просто не доложил о теле! Пацаны, клянусь, это не я, выпустите меня отсюда, не убивайте меня, пожа…

Договорить свои последние слова Эрик Картман не успевает: их съедает тёмный безжалостный космос.

«Всё кончено, — думает Кайл, обессиленно падая Стэну в объятия. — Всё кончено».

Он знает, что должен теперь как капитан довести корабль до базы на Земле. Знает, что, пока путь домой продолжается, он должен помочь Баттерсу, которому сейчас паршиво до невозможности, должен помочь Стэну, должен…

Должен. Но не может. Нет ни желания, ни сил. Всё, на что он способен, — это судорожно дышать, уткнувшись Стэну в шею и трусливо наслаждаясь тем, как чужие ладони гладят напряжённую спину.

— Пацаны, я… — заговаривает наконец Баттерс. — Пацаны... Кайл. Кэп. Прости, что подозревал тебя. Я… я в хранилище пойду. За виски. Знаю, это не по уставу, но...

Кайл, на мгновение оторвавшись от Стэна, лишь машет рукой: дескать, не возражает. Какое теперь, нахуй, дело до устава и дисциплины, когда только что произошёл просто невероятнейший пиздец?

— Кайл. Кайл, Кайл. Кей. — Стэн продолжает гладить его по спине. — Всё хорошо, Кей. Теперь всё хорошо.

Кайл зажмуривает глаза и отчаянно мотает головой:

— Нет, всё не хорошо. — Слёзы всё-таки прорываются наружу, но сопротивляться этому он больше не пытается. — Всё, блядь, не хорошо и никогда уже не будет хорошо.

Кайл чувствует, как левая рука Стэна касается его лица, вытирает проклятую влагу.

— Мы вычислили убийцу. Ты вычислил.

— Но не сразу! — Кайл срывается на крик. Он понимает, что Стэн ему не нянька, что Стэн не обязан разбираться сейчас с его гнилой совестью, но остановить себя не может. — Не сразу, и это моя вина!

— Ничего подобного. — Продолжая левой рукой гладить Кайла по щекам, правой Стэн ещё крепче прижимает его к себе. — Ты не виноват, что обстоятельства сложились именно так.

— Я виноват, — упорно не соглашается Кайл. Из-за слёз на глазах он едва может рассмотреть черты лица Стэна, а потому перестаёт пытаться и снова утыкается ему в шею. — Я ведь сказал, что верю Картману, и тем самым подписал Венди смертный приговор. Она умерла из-за меня. А значит, и Барбс тоже.

Стэн обеими руками зарывается Кайлу в волосы, прижимается лбом к его лбу.

— Картман всегда был хорошим манипулятором, — произносит он, мягко массируя ему кожу головы. — С самого детства, а уж сейчас-то, с этим... вирусом…

— Вирусом, — мрачно хмыкает Кайл. — Ну да, точно.

Рациональные аргументы на него сейчас не действуют. Кайл смаргивает слёзы, касается пальцами талии Стэна, заглядывает в его голубые глаза. Они близки сейчас друг к другу как никогда, и Кайл задаётся вопросом: как так вышло, что до сих пор они ни разу даже не поцеловались, если их очевидно друг к другу тянет, и это понимают… понимали… абсолютно все?

Не лучшее время для начала чего-то нового, это факт. Но Кайлу хочется забыться — просто пиздец как. Целоваться до онемевших губ, трахаться до изнеможения. Со Стэном. Потому что на самом деле, как ни крути и кто бы что ни думал, для него всегда существовал один лишь Стэн.

Кайл подаётся вперёд, вжимается в Стэна ещё плотнее, прикусывает его нижнюю губу, проводит языком по верхней. Стэн сначала замирает, а затем улыбается краем губ и, аккуратно толкнув их обоих к стене, пылко отвечает на поцелуй. Чуть позже, оторвавшись от губ Кайла, он заглядывает ему в глаза и шепчет:

— Знаешь, если бы выяснилось, что предатель всё же ты, мне было бы на это наплевать.

Наверное, это высшая степень признания в любви. В другой момент Кайл, может, и оценил бы — но не сейчас, когда боль потерь ещё слишком свежа.

— Я не настолько великодушен, — торопливо бормочет он и снова тянется к губам Стэна, однако тот останавливает его, придержав рукой за подбородок.

— Ты думаешь, такое простить нельзя? — спрашивает зачем-то Стэн.

Кайл мысленно стонет. Не философствований на больную тему он сейчас хочет — он хочет забыться, хочет Стэна. Однако всё же отвечает вопросом на вопрос:

— Столько смертей… да как можно?

— Я тебя понял, — произносит Стэн. Потянув его за подбородок к себе, он обдаёт его лицо жарким дыханием и, прежде чем снова поцеловать, говорит: — Кей, просто знай, что я люблю тебя.

«Я знаю, — мысленно отвечает Кайл, отчаянно сминая его губы. — Знаю, господи, и я тебя то...»

...грудь обжигает острой болью, дыхание перехватывает, а во рту появляется медно-солёный привкус крови.

Кайл машинально опускает помутневший взгляд — и замечает, что в груди у него торчит по самую рукоять нож.

— ...я люблю тебя и всегда буду, — заканчивает Стэн, одной рукой поддерживая его под лопатками, а другой продолжая сжимать рукоять ножа.

— Стэн… — потрясённо выдыхает Кайл, ловит его льдистый взгляд и выдыхает снова — теперь уже в последний раз. После этого сознание меркнет окончательно.

***

_— ...вирус Пэ-Пэ-912-тетра — он воздействует на мозг и превращает заражённого в монстра. Находит эмоциональную болевую точку и воздействует через неё, — говорит Венди. Стэн, слушая её, думает, что так и есть: его болевой точкой всегда был Кайл Брофловски._

_Наверное, именно в этот момент он и начинает осознавать, что вирус с Каллисто, заражение, неконтролируемые изменения в разуме — это всё именно о нём. Раньше осознания не было — просто в какой-то момент появилась более злая субличность, нашёптывающая ему разное, но это казалось абсолютно естественным._

_Мелькает мысль, что нужно признаться. Попросить помощи, покаяться, что это он убил Кенни, испугавшись… сам не зная чего, — но Злой тут же её удаляет._

_«Всё правильно, — убеждает Злой. — Если б Маккормик не влез куда не надо, ты б его и не трогал»._

_Это правда, Кенни он убивать не собирался — только сучку Стивенс, потому что нечего вокруг Кайла крутиться._

_На задворках сознания бьётся мысль: «Мы же дружим с Венди, хоть и были когда-то парой, так почему же Кайл не может точно так же дружить с Бебе?», — но Злой только отмахивается. От Венди он избавится тоже, так что всё будет справедливо. И ведь правда избавляется; Стэн изначально не собирался подставлять её, но это получается настолько легко и естественно, что он сам себе верит._

_Когда под подозрение попадает не кто иной, как Кайл, Стэн паникует. Делает вид, что хочет докопаться до истины, а сам снова думает, что стоит признаться. Потому что Кайла нужно вывести из-под удара, потому что он не допустит, чтобы Кайла линчевали, потому что… Но тут жиртрест начинает истерить, проговаривается, что видел труп, и даёт повод спихнуть всё на себя._

_«Оно и к лучшему. Чертовски повезло, — сообщает Злой. — От Эрика Картмана всегда ждали чего-то подобного, никто даже и не удивится. Так что теперь всё будет хорошо»._

_Недолгое время Стэн со Злым соглашается. Сжимая Кайла в объятиях, он думает, что всё и вправду совпало практически идеально, но потом Кайл ударяется в самобичевание; Стэн пытается его успокоить, а вот Злой начинает раздражаться. Какое Кайлу вообще дело до того, что кто-то там помер? Какое значение имеет кто-то, кроме них двоих?_

_Стэн вытирает Кайлу слёзы, целует его, гладит по щекам, а сам осознаёт: «Не простит. Я не смогу скрываться вечно. А когда он узнает, что за всем стоял я, он мне не простит». И тогда у Злого срывает тормоза окончательно. Но — но хоть поцелует напоследок._

_«Неблагодарная сука, — мысленно рявкает Злой, нащупывая на поясе нож и нанося Кайлу точный удар в сердце. — Если выбираешь их, а не меня, так тогда получай»._

...Стэн пытается осознать, что только что произошло, но почему-то не получается. Опустившись на пол, он укладывает тело Кайла головой себе на колени, смазывает пальцем струйку крови из его рта и закрывает ему остекленевшие глаза.

— Эй, пацаны! — слышит он приближающийся голос Баттерса. — Я принёс виски, две бутылки в кафете…

Стэн зарывается рукой в рыжие кудри Кайла, пачкая их кровью, поднимает голову, в упор смотрит на Баттерса и произносит:

— Не бойся. Тебе ничего не грозит. Это касалось только меня и Кайла. Теперь всё кончено.

Во взгляде Баттерса плещется первобытный ужас.

**Author's Note:**

> Импостеры победили.


End file.
